Princesses
by Latias 24
Summary: On one evening, Cagalli meets someone similar to her. '“Even at the expense of our hearts,” Henrietta whispered, loud enough for the other girl to hear, “Even at the expense of ourselves.” ' Hints of Asucaga and HenriettaxWales. One-shot.


Disclaimer ;; I don't own any characters used in this story.

Hints of Asucaga and HenriettaxWales.

* * *

It was a beautiful evening. The sunset coated the surroundings with soft orange, pink and purple colors. By the sea, a young girl sat on the beach. She was hugging her knees, looking at the sunset with a thoughtful look. The girl donned a pale green dress, which hugged her figure beautifully. Her hair is decorated with two orange hibiscuses.

Cagalli Yula Attha gave out a sigh. The sunset is reminding her of her love. The young man was on the other side in war, and even though he came over to her side, it will be difficult for them to be together. A natural and coordinator could never be together. Then there is her status too. As a princess, her country has to be the first in her list. It is quite unfair, since it wasn't their fault they were born differently.

_She missed him._

His emerald eyes, his blue hair, his gentle smile…She missed everything about him. The yellow haired princess sighed again. She should really stop thinking about him. Their relationship just wouldn't work. It would just be like torturing herself if she keeps on thinking about him.

She heard someone walked towards her, but she gave no heed. Soon, the said person sat down beside her. The girl is wearing a pale pink gown, and a dark blue cape. On her hair is a silver crown adorned with emeralds. She also has dark purple hair, and beautiful crystal blue eyes.

The two girls sat in silence for a while. "You are?" Cagalli look at the girl beside her, finally deciding to acknowledge her. For a moment, the girl did not answer her. Then, she replied, "Henrietta De Tristain, Princess of Tristain." Cagalli nodded. "Where...is Tristain?" she asked. Henrietta gave a sad smile. "A pretty country somewhere, in war," she added the last part hesitantly.

"Ah," was all the other princess replied, "Also eh?"

Henrietta looks at her with a confused expression. "My name is Cagalli Yula Attha," Cagalli looks back at the sunset, "I am the princess of Orb, which is also in war." Henrietta gave a knowing sigh, also looking back at the sunset.

Both of them were enveloped in silence, with just seagulls squawking above them. "War," Henrietta broke the silence, "it's a sad thing." Cagalli kept quiet for a few seconds, before nodding her head in agreement. "As princesses, we do our best to protect our country," Cagalli replied after a moment, "It's what we are supposed to do."

"Yes," Henrietta look at her, "it's our responsibility." The Orb Princess regarded the girl beside her for a moment, before adding, "No matter what we do, our country comes first." Henrietta gave a painful smile. "Yes, whatever we do," Henrietta sighed, "Even if it means sacrificing ourselves."

Cagalli looks away. She closed her eyes, to prevent the tears from spilling out. These words are invoking the emotions she wanted to hide away. "Even if it means sacrificing ourselves," the yellow hair girl repeated quietly, remembering about her disastrous wedding with a certain purple haired guy. Her life was nearly ruined then. Her brother has her eternal thanks for saving her. Henrietta pulled her legs up and hugged her knees. Silence enveloped them once more.

A small shine caught Cagalli's eye. It's from Henrietta's fourth finger on her left hand. It's a ring, a beautiful blue ring. It seems to give out a lonely aura. "Have," Cagalli hesitated, "Have you ever fall in love, Princess Henrietta?" "Just Henrietta would do," Henrietta replied offhandedly. Then, the purple haired girl paused, contemplating about the question posed to her. "Why, yes, I suppose I do," she finally answered. The purple haired princess closed her eyes.

Cagalli nodded, looking back at the sunset. "But," Henrietta added, drawing the other girl's attention to her, "it didn't end well." Henrietta gave her a pained smile. Cagalli felt her heart tighten.

"He and I were supposed to never be together," Henrietta continued, giving a small quiet chuckle, "but I fell for him anyway. Then," she paused, tears filling her eyes, "he died."

The yellow haired girl sucked in her breath. "Sorry," she said, "I didn't know." "Oh, of course you wouldn't know," Henrietta replied, wiping her eyes, her voice filled with pain, "its okay." They both kept quiet again, both thinking deeply. "What about you, Princess Cagalli? Have you ever fallen in love?" The Tristain Princess asked.

Cagalli looks at her, her eyes having a hollow look in them. She wanted to say no at first, but Henrietta had been so honest with her. "Yes," the Orb Princess mumbled. Henrietta smiled, but the smile soon faded away when Cagalli looks down. "I take it that it didn't end well?" the Tristain princess asked, dreading the answer.

The Orb's princess rocked herself a little, trying to stop the tears that had filled her eyes from spilling down her cheeks. "He," Cagalli's voice cracked, "He will never be with me, no matter what we do." The yellow haired princess looks at the purple haired princess in the eye. "My country will never allow him to marry me," Cagalli finished, rubbing her tears away, "So, I let him go." She took a deep breath. Then, she raised her left hand. A silver ring with a beautiful red gem rested on her fourth finger.

"Is it from him?" Henrietta asked quietly. Cagalli nodded. Henrietta looked back at the sunset. "Our countries will always come first," Henrietta said after a moment. "Even if we have to sacrifice everything," Cagalli continued for her. "It's a little unfair," Henrietta look at Cagalli, "Princesses deserve happy endings too." "It's our countries," the other girl put her chin on her knees, "it's our responsibility as a princess." She looks at Henrietta with a sad look, "our people depend on us. We fight for our country. We die for our country."

Henrietta copied Cagalli's movement.

"Even at the expense of our hearts," Henrietta whispered, loud enough for the other girl to hear, "Even at the expense of ourselves." Henrietta smiled at her, her blue eyes looking ready to cry. Cagalli felt the same. She put on her own smile, but it felt so unreal."It's a burden sometimes," Henrietta whispered, "It's such a heavy job." The Tristain Princess clutched her shoulders. Cagalli have nothing to reply her with. It's true. It just felt so heavy sometimes; heavy enough to _crush_ both of them.

Silence enveloped them again.

"It had been great talking with you," Henrietta finally said, standing up slowly, "I have to go." Cagalli looks up at her. It was a few seconds before she reply. "Yeah, nice to know you too," she finally said, "See you again."

They both stared at each other for a while, an understanding passing through them. They are princesses, and they would have to sacrifice everything for their country, even if that means giving up their love, their life for their country. It's their responsibility. It's what they are supposed to do. It's what they are_ born_ to do.

_Tears spilled down their cheeks._

Then, Henrietta turns and walked off, leaving Cagalli to continue look at the disappearing sun, stars twinkling above them.

* * *

Latias 24 ;; Just a random idea that popped out of nowhere...


End file.
